the repeated tragedy
by codename710
Summary: As Elizabeth tried to release minato from the seal, the seal was broken and the world was once again in danger.Now. their only hope is Minato along with his old friend and new companion. P3XP4fanfic. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA : THE REPEATED TRAGEDY**

_From the beginning.._

_I realized what I must do_

_Since that incident…_

_Since 'Death' enter my body…_

_I have found my answer…._

_I have found my purpose of living… _

_My mind was made up…_

_I don't have any regrets…_

_I was already alone from the start.. _

_No one will cry for my death…_

_But.._

_That year had changed me…_

_The year I met my friends…._

_Friends that care for me…_

_Friends that were irreplaceable for me…._

_That wall was shattered…_

_My mind was fuzzy_

_It is too hard to leave them…._

_It is too hard to say goodbye…_

_It is too painful…. to leave her…._

_and_

_That thought come to me for the first time.._

" _I still want to live, I don't want to die"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_One thing stopped my confusion_

_The humanity's fate is in my hand_

_I can't let them died.._

_Just because of my selfishness to keep on living_

_I must do what I must do._

_It had been set from the beginning_

_I can't deny that_

_I must face it no matter what it is_

_And so…_

_Everything ended_

_The world is saved.._

_Nyx have been stopped_

_And my life has ended…_

_But.._

_Who knows?_

_I have a chance to go back to life_

_I am able meet them again_

_But of course_

_It also become free again_

_And soon… I realize.._

_It is truly my fate .._

_- Minato-_

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**  
**The velvet room**

Writer's note: I don't own Persona series or any of the character

Velvet room...  
Minato had finally gain his consciousness..

_Where am I?_  
That was the first thing that came to his mind..  
as he wanted to open his eyes.. he heard a conversation between two people. And he was familiar to one of the voice

" Has he awaken yet?"

no doubt.. It was Igor's voices

" No my master, We still have to wait.."

this time, it was a female voices. he thought it was Elizabeth. But no, it was different.  
" How about the other one?" Igor spoke again  
" I had tried to contact him. I think he will come in a few moment." Said the other voice  
" I see. The end is about to come. I hope they will be here quickly."

_The end...?_  
_What was Igor talking about?_  
_I thought it was over..._  
_I thought I had put an end to it.._

_How could that happen?_  
_How could that be? _  
_I don't get it at all..._

Minato soon opened his eyes, seeing infront of him two figures. Igor and the woman. She seemed to be Igor's new assisstant as she wore a familiar velvet dress with Elizabeth.  
Also, he found something different about the room. It's not an elevator anymore. It's more look like they are in somekind of ship, and they're on the deck of the ship.

" Ah.. It seems you have awaken my dear boy. Welcome back to the velvet room. It had been a quite long time since we last met." Igor said in his usual tone, welcoming him to the new velvet room

" It's nice to see you too Igor, and I hope you can explain more about what you had said before. About 'the end'." He said in a low, cool tone. And then, he turned his head to the woman," And who is she?"

" Oh, This is my assisstant, Margareth,Elizabeth's sister. she was currently replacing her position." Answered Igor.

"Hello Minato. It is nice to see you, I have heard a lot about you from  
Master and my sister, you are truly indeed a great guest." Said Margareth.

_"_Thank You Margareth. It is nice to see you is your sister?"  
" Oh, She is resting right was very exhausted after trying to save you."

_Saving me?_  
_Why would she do that?_

" Why would she?" He asked

For a short amount of time, After he said that. The room was silent, until Igor spoke.

" My dear boy, do you know that your seal is created from your life essence?"  
" Yes, of course."  
" As the time passed after you sealed NYX. We have find.. a way, to free you from the seal, without breaking the seal of course." Igor gave a chuckled as he said it." So, Elizabeth went out from the velvet room, and tried to use the spell to free you from it, so you could be alive once more."  
"Then, How about the end? Why does that thing comeback?  
" Well, as you know. Our power is not perfect. And when Elizabeth tried to free you. Someone, or should I say, something interfere with the process, resulting the seal broken and NYX once again is freed and will bring an end to the world."

As he heard it, his gloomy face become gloomy even more.. He was desperate. Feeling that all his sacrifice now resulting none. He only hold NYX for sometime. And now, The world is about to end.

" But it doesn't mean everything has ended. Soon after you're freed, you and Elizabeth were transported here. meaning that you will once again must take on a quest , a quest that must be very familiar to you. The quest that you had once done. "

He had no other option. He must do it. The sake of humanity was in his hand.

" Of course, I'll do it. "  
" Good. We are really glad to hear, you will also need some other assistance as well. For that, we have tried to summon the other wild card bearer here. He was just like you,he was also a marvelous guest. He will soon come here..."

_The other persona user..._  
_Also a guest of the velvet room..._  
_I wonder ....._  
_how does he look like..?_

" How about my friend, Igor?Will I meet them again?"  
Igor chuckled," Well of course My dear boy, as they will play an important role in this quest."

" Role? How did you know that?" Minato puzzled

Again, he chuckled," When you are still unconscious here, I have done a fortune telling about this, using a tarot card."  
" And the result?"  
" You will soon know it my boy, soon after our guest arrived here.."

_The end is back...._  
_The new guest, the other persona user..._  
_An important role played by my friend..._  
_It's just too confusing to understand.._  
_I can only wait right now..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_At last, the 2__nd__ chapter…. Sorry If I still did many mistakes with the spelling. Hope you like it!review plis!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The other guest**

While in the other place….

Yasoinaba, Samegawa floodplain…

Soji and Yosuke were sitting by the river bank, resting after finishing their first day in the 3rd year of Yasogami High.

" Man, I don't know If I can survive through this year. This first day is already killin' me.." Said Yosuke, sighing.

" Well… At least you're not the only one who experienced it Yosuke,I felt it too. At least, it's good to see that we are in the same class." Said Soji, trying to cheer up Yosuke.

" Yeah. It's really good to see you again partner. I'm really surprised when you called and told me that you'll be staying here again." He laughed as he said that

" You may thank my parents as they must go abroad again to work without infoming me when I arrived at my house. Because of that I only stay with them for only a few days, and then, they send me back here."

" Okay I'll thank them later, coz with you here, this place won't be much you know, we have nothing much to do since midnight channel has gone. Everything have been quiet and peaceful."

" well, It's good then. That's mean nothing bad is going to happen. We can focus on living our normal life."

" Yeah, I know that. But, just still I miss that thrilling sensation when we fought together in that channel to save the world. Now, I'm really bored. Bored, BORED! AHH!!! I NEED SOMETHING THAT CAN ERASE MY BOREDOOM!!!" Yosuke screamed , almost making Soji deaf. But the boy remained cool and tried to suggest the brunette something.

" well, maybe we can…." Just as He was about to finished his words, Yosuke stood up and screamed again. This time his voice dragged everyone attention at the floodplain

" AH YES!! I KNOW!! How about If we go and do 'operation babe hunt'?"

" Sorry man, Not Interested. And, can you keep your voice low? you're dragging people attention and it also makes you and me look bad here. "

" Oh, sorry for that.." Yosuke sighed, "Why not? Oh, yeah. I forgot that you have already have someone, right~?"

" He..Hey, What are you talking about?"

'_Don't tell me he…..' _Souji thought in his mind, he started to panic

" Don't pretend not knowing anything partner. You are dating yukiko aren't you?"

" Me? How do you kno.. I mean, W…why do you think like that ?!"

'_Damn,how did he know it……? ' _ again, he became more panicked, currently he was thinking of a way to make Yousuke stop talking abut this….

" Why? How can't I think like that If I often see you together with her in the shrine, walking home from school, on the rooftop during school break, eating lunch together. Oh yeah, I also can't forget when I saw you with her at this place at night on the last day before you leave us."

" _I thought there was no one there.. Urgh..What should I do? I promised her to tell this as a secret between us… C'mon soji! Think!Think!"_

Yosuke kept storming Soji with all of his words about him and yukiko, while soji, was thinking a way to make Yosuke shut up and make him stop thinking that he and yukiko are dating. After \thinking of many other way, he couldn't find any way to stop it and he had already cornered by all that Yosuke said. He couldn't run anymore….

" okay, okay, you won Yosuke, Me and Yukiko are dating." Soji sighed

" At last! You said it!! Yes!! Hahaha! Now, have you met her soji?" Yosuke asked him curiously

" MMmm.. actually….. no… I haven't. I didn't see her either at school"

" What!? How come you haven't met her?! Then, come on! Let's go and meet her!"

" W…WAIT! Right now? Are you kidding me!?"

" Well, of course not! C'mon let's go to the inn!" Yosuke pulled soji's hand so soji would stand up.

" he…hey, I said wait" Just a he struggled with yosuke, a voice called him

"come…" the voice said, it comes from his head

" hm..? what? " Soji stopped struggling and the at last, he stood up

" hey, what's wrong?" Yosuke also stopped pulling his hand.

" have… you.. just said, 'come'?" Soji asked yosuke

" nope, I didn't… why?"

" It's just, I feel someone called me.."

The voice soon called on him again

"_come, there is no time to explain…"_

" The voice… who are you?" Soji tried to ask the voice with his mind

" _just come here, and you'll know soon_"

As the voice talked, Soji realized that he was very familiar with it. The voice that guided him through his journey…..

" So, how I can get to your place ?" Soji asked the voice again

"_I'll take you. Even though I will hurt you a bit. Just stand still.."_

" er.. soji, are you okay? You look weird… Hey, Soji!" Yosuke waved his hand infront soji, but Soji made no respond as he was talking with the voice. Suddenly , Soji grabbed his head as he was in pain, " Urghh… Can't you summon me there in a more better way.. it's hurt.. you kn..o…w." suddenly, Soji collapsed. Leaving Yosuke in panic…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The velvet room…

Soji found himself in here and found something different, other than the place, there was already somebody else sitting on his usual seat.

" Ah.. it seems our other guest have arrived, welcome again here.." Igor welcomed him

" Hello Igor, Can't you summon me in a better way??! And I like the old room better" Said Soji

" Ah.. I'm sorry for that we can only summon you here when you're unconscious or asleep."

" Then, can't you wait until I sleep?"

" I'm sorry, but this is an urgent call. First let me introduce you with our other guest, Minato, this is Soji, the other guest that I have told you before."

Minato stood up from his chairand shook his hand with soji," I see, so you're Igor's guest too. Nice to meet you. The name's Minato"

"Hi, my name is Soji, it's nice to meet you too. I think there's something wrong that Igor called two of his guest at the same time, isn't it"

" Indeed, and now…" Minato turned to Igor again," As he had arrived here, can you tell us your prophecy about the outcoming event ?"

" Of course my dear boy. First let me show you the tarot card that came out as the result"

Igor waved his hand, and then, 13 tarot cards appear and then everthing is flipped up.

" Do you look at that? Every Arcana is reversed except for the 'fool', and the 'death'. Do you know what this mean?"

" I don't get it at all, I've just arrived here.. Can you explain it more slowly Igor?" Soji was confused and his face was puzzled

" Soji, do you know about the rumour about 'the end of the world'?" Minato asked soji without looking at him and kept thinking about the meaning of Igor's Prophecy.

" Yes I did, and it was a lie wasn't it? Nothing happened at all."

Minato stayed silence for a few seconds, than spoke again

" Yes, nothing happened, because somebody had stopped it from becoming a reality, but now, it come back. The end is about to come Soji."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The end of chapter 3, Minato had met Soji, Now, what does the tarot cards that Igor showed mean? Just Wait! Hope you like this! Review plis~! XD

Oh yeah, btw, I currently tried to draw the cover for this fanfic.


End file.
